El poder de encerrar
by Ame Winner
Summary: Slade no necesita una jaula para encerrar al petirrojo. Slade/Robin


_Anoche veía una película y tuve un chispazo de inspiración._

_Robin no es tan niño pero seguro que Slade puede jugar con su mente al grado de hacerle dudar de su realidad. _

* * *

**El poder de encerrar**

...

_Si te privo del mundo_

_y creo uno sólo para ti,_

_creerás de mí cada palabra_

_y aunque te libere...,_

_Jamás tendrás a donde ir._

_..._

Robin gimió, aunque si alguien le hubiera preguntado juraría que ese sonido no provenía de sus labios y que no era él quien se encontraba apresado entre un colchón y un cuerpo ardiente que le comprimía casi al borde de la asfixia.

Ser un joven Titán implicaba ciertos sacrificios pero, todo debía de tener un límite...

Y el suyo se había quebrado hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Más que un orgullo roto, comenzaba a sentir desesperanza hacia sí mismo; la sensación de que no había forma de escapar, sin importar cuanto luchara, le ahogaba por momentos.

–Robin...

Así había llegado a esas ocasiones en las que, simplemente, era más fácil dejarse llevar.

–Di mi nombre.

Pese a la suavidad de la petición, la exigencia se marcó en la mano que tiraba de sus cabellos obligándole a arquearse y a separar los labios sin lograr hablar. Fue otro gemido el que le delató y aunque no veía el rostro ajeno, podía imaginar la sonrisa de satisfacción que él y su rendición, estaban consiguiendo.

"_Haz aprendido bien."_

Esa frase no pronunciada taladraba en su cabeza, y a ella siempre se sumaban otras.

"_Haz hecho todo cuanto esperaba." _

"_Por eso te elegí."_

"_Sabía que era tu deseo."_

Era irónico porque, Slade nunca había pronunciado algunas de esas frases. O, quizás sí lo había hecho y él ya no podía distinguir lo que ese hombre hacía y decía, de lo que él únicamente imaginaba.

Ardiendo en rencor, apretó los puños y malamente no escondió el rostro...

–¡SLADE! –quiso gritar con odio pero su voz tomó otro tinte debido al momento, así que apretó la mandíbula para tragarse esos sonidos.

Todo su mundo se precipitó hacia el vacío y luego fue arrastrado de regreso al borde de aquel abismo, la sensación era intensa y cosquilleante; y él vibraba, por la emoción palpable, como la primera vez en la que había atrapado un criminal o luchado al lado de los Teen Titans. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, sabía que aquello era mil veces diferente.

Mil veces más retorcido y excitante.

Jadeante, como si hubiera perseguido a Slade por toda Jump City, aflojó las manos e intentó recuperar el aliento y con éste la compostura.

–Robin, ¿cuál es la prisa? –los dedos de Slade se deslizaron entre los cabellos negros y húmedos.

–Quiero ver a mis amigos.

–Tus ¿amigos...?

Los ojos de Slade brillaron mientras su boca se ensanchaba, preparándose para sonreír. Robin conocía ese gesto así que algo se removió en su pecho, doblándose con inseguridad y dolor, encogiéndose, temeroso de lo que vendría.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme en el exterior.

–Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora iré a verlos...

–Oh, Robin –Slade se lamentó, le acarició la mejilla con tosquedad y terminó sujetándole por el mentón–. ¿Lo has olvidado tan pronto?

Y fue la duda en los ojos del petirrojo, el verlo estremecer, lo que hizo a Slade continuar.

–Hace unos días les has visto, en la torre de los Titanes. Estabas enfadado con esos patéticos amigos que tienes, ninguno lo comprende y sólo te juzgan y señalan... regresaste, diciendo que lo odiaste –y sujetándole, habló a su oído–. El ir a verles, lo odiaste.

_¡Mentiroso!, _la mente de Robin saltó al escucharle pero se bloqueó.

_¡_Slade mentía! ¡Mentía! ¡Era un mentiroso! Pero, ¿por qué no podía escupir esas palabras y exigirle que se dejara de juegos? ¡Qué abandonara su cabeza y le dejara pensar!

–Fue igual a la vez pasada, y a la anterior a esa...

Pero Robin no fue capaz de reclamar porque tenía el claro recuerdo de Starfire haciendo infinidad de preguntas que él no quería responder; a Beast Boy, sonriendo desgarbadamente mientras apoyaba a la chica; a Raven con esa mirada desconfiada, observando la ruidosa escena, mientras Cyborg analizaba la lista de posibles opciones que justificaran sus largas ausencias.

–Y a todas las demás.

Slade elaboraba recuerdos para el chico, así evitaba darle lo que pedía postergándolo una y otra vez. Le llenaba de mentiras y tiraba de los hilos, cual titiritero, mientras esperaba que los engaños se volvieran realidad.

Y si Robin no se revelaba, era porque ya no sabía qué resultaba verdad...

Con mano firme Slade limpió el hilillo húmedo en la mejilla del menor pues, la mudez de éste era la prueba de su victoria y de que ahora Robin vivía en ese mundo que había creado sólo para él.

Para su joven y único aprendiz.

**~*FIN*~**


End file.
